


The One That Got Away

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack sent Ianto on a 30 day suspension after the cyber woman incident he hadn’t realized Ianto had nowhere to go that he was in dire straits financially.  Ianto is missing and Jack is on the hunt. He should have known Ianto was a survivor. And now Jack has found Ianto, but will Ianto be the one that got away.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in another story. It came from a single idea, then I wrote a paragraph, now it has become it's own story.

“GET OUT!” Jack yelled furiously at the shaken young man who at present was covered in blood, in shock and cradling the metal helmet that encased his now dead girlfriend. Jack grabbed Ianto’s arm and dragged him to the cog wheel.

“YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 30 DAYS!” Jack pushed Ianto out the door. The cog wheel rolled back and Jack turned to face the rest of his team. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he ordered Tosh to lockout Ianto from Mainframe, and to make sure he had no access to anything Torchwood related. He then had Owen and Gwen help him with the cleanup. Jack personally went up to take care of Myfanwy, only to be snapped at by the injured dinosaur. Jack decided to return later with dark chocolate in hopes she would change her mind and let him get close. In hindsight he realized he should have had Ianto take care of her, as they had an affinity for one another.

It took several hours for the hub to return to normal and Jack let the team go in the early morning. Telling them to get some sleep and he would call them in if needed.

Tosh was about to speak when Jack looked at her, Owen grabbed her arms gently and lead the petite Japanese woman away murmuring quietly to leave it. Gwen waited for her teammates, looking at Jack. Seeing Jack’s face she decided not to push it and left with the others.

24 hours later…….

The team returned at 9am unsure what to expect, Jack greeted them with takeout coffee and pastries. They went into the conference room and Jack discussed their duties while Ianto would be gone. No one looked happy and even less when they took a sip of their coffee and grimaced. Jack ended the meeting then went and sequestered himself in his office.

The day was pretty uneventful, and Jack let the team go home early. Jack wanted more time to think and headed to the highest rooftop, funny how the wind and being high up brought clarity.

The week went by rather quickly, there seemed to be an inordinate amount of rift and weevil alerts to keep them all distracted from the mess the hub was turning into. Files and unfinished reports spilled over desks while rubbish bins over flowed, not to mention the substandard coffee congealing in take away cups on every surface. The team was run ragged mostly because they would forget to order lunch until it was late then argued about who was picking it up. While Owen and Gwen were still angry about the situation both argued with Jack that a better punishment would be for Ianto to come back and clean up the mess and organize things like they used to be. Jack glared and pointed out they were adults and could take care of themselves, they were just spoiled. Owen grumbled that he deserved to be spoiled. The week was so distracting that as of a consequence Jack did not go to Ianto’s flat as he promised to look in on the Welshman. He would do it soon he promised himself, tomorrow, when it was supposed to be slow.

Jack had had some uninterrupted time to think. He decided in a day or two he would go and see Ianto, talk to him, sort things out. Truth be told Jack was concerned, did Ianto only be with him to distract from Lisa? It would explain a lot, the hesitancy and shy but determined behavior to keep Jack’s attention. What if Ianto only slept with Jack as a distraction, making Jack feeling even worse. He knew he was Ianto’s ‘first sexual’ experience with a man. Jack liked all his lovers to be willing and wanting to be in his bed, the thought that he might have given Ianto the impression that sex with the boss was part of his job description deeply upset him. He would never force himself on someone, but he couldn’t help look back over the last few months and wonder if at some point he might have raped the young man in his excitement. Jack was in his office pondering all this when he heard a gentle knock on his door brought him out of his revelry.

“Enter.” Jack turned and watched Tosh hesitate by the door but then came and sat in the chair by Jack’s desk.

Taking a breath Tosh began, “I’m worried about Ianto.” She stopped waiting to see how Jack reacted.

Jack gave her an encouraging smile and nodded to continue. Taking it as a good sign she continued.

“I did as you asked locked Ianto out from Torchwood when I noticed something.” Tosh paused again.

Jack frowned wondering what Tosh had found out and preparing for the worse, missing technology, maybe Jack should go to Ianto’s flat to check. Perhaps he would be forced to kill Ianto after all. “Go on Tosh.” His voice had more on an edge to it.

Tosh looked at him, “it’s just that, I’m worried. Ianto’s bank accounts are empty.” Jack tensed up, “I mean they have been empty for some time, every time he got paid he spent it on what looks like pharmaceuticals for Lisa. Jack….he hasn’t been paying rent. I checked his address and the flat is for rent, and he sold his car. From what I pieced together from CCTV, Ianto has been living in the hub for the last two months.”

Jack froze. He had sent Ianto out into the cold, no home to return to, no money….”do you know where he is Tosh?”

Tosh shook her head. “I was able to follow him, he slept rough the first few nights. His days were spent in the library. I lost him a few morning ago after he left. He is purposely avoiding the CCTV cameras. I have the facial recognition program running in hopes he turns up.”

Jack exhaled loudly and sat back, “let me know when you find him.” Jack raised his hands when he saw Tosh about to argue. “So I can give him keys to the Torchwood flat and some cash. Just until we can sort this out.”

Tosh nodded and left hoping she had done the right thing. It broke he heart to see Ianto sleeping on the hard concrete, in his blood soaked clothing. She wonders when he last ate. She wished that Ianto would have come to her, granted they were not exactly friends but out of all of Torchwood she had at least acknowledged him (unlike Owen and Gwen who chose to treat him like furniture).

“Tosh, send me the CCTV from this morning. Any chance of hacking the library CCTV?” Jack asked, maybe there was a clue.

“Yes, I’ll send it to you.” Tosh went to her desk and soon was sending Jack the information he wanted.

Jack sat in his office and watched the CCTV. He saw with Ianto, arms wrapped around his thin body stumble from the hub only wearing his suit jacket. He watched as Ianto walked the city for hours, before finding his way to Bute Park and sleeping on the cold ground.

Jack watched Ianto walk to the library in the morning . When the library closed Ianto would walk around the city once again, he didn’t go back to the park. Jack actually rose as if to intervene forgetting what he was watching was in the past, when he noticed that Ianto was obviously propositioned by a man Jack’s age. Ianto shook his head but the man wasn’t taking no for an answer. At one point he had grabbed Ianto and tried to force him into an alley way, Ianto pushed and ran away. The CCTV was grainy but Jack could clearly see Ianto pale and shaken. What Jack wouldn’t give to hold and comfort Ianto. He needed to find him if only to make sure he was safe. He saw Ianto duck into an alleyway and sink to the floor hugging his knees, his shoulder shaking.

Jack opened his drawer and filled an envelope with several hundred pounds and the key to the Torchwood flat. He would head out in the streets and look for Ianto.

“Jack, I found Ianto.” Tosh’s voice came though his com.

“I’m on my way,” Jack breathed a little better. He would make sure Ianto ate and had a warm place to sleep for the rest of his suspension. Jack would make sure Ianto was safe and sound and would check on him often. In the light of day Jack had decided that he would have done the same thing if it had been someone he loved. Jack was amazed that in such a short time how much he missed the Welshman’s company and his obvious tidy hand around the hub.

Following Tosh’s directions Jack headed out.


	2. Ianto

Ianto was on his first day of his 30 day suspension. He was afraid Jack would come looking for him so he avoided the CCTV camera as much as possible. He had no money except for a few coins and had nothing to eat since yesterday, or was it the day before. He was getting tired and needed better sleeping accommodations. The man propositioning him yesterday had scared him. It wouldn’t’ have bothered him but he lack of sleep and food made him weak. He was grieving for Lisa, and for himself. It was seeing the two German girls in the library that gave Ianto the idea. He used one of the library’s computers and was soon on his way. Ianto went onto the hostel help wanted site and found that the Cardiff Backpackers needed a manager. Ianto noted the address and quickly left the library.

Ianto checked the address to the run down Victorian building he was facing. The building was certainly dilapidated, there were cigarette butts strewn on the steps and peeling paint. There was a small sign that said, ‘hostel’. Ianto entered the darkened hallway in desperate need of lightbulbs being replaced.

“Yeah?” Ianto heard a disembodied voice, at the end of the dark hallway was a Victorian desk loaded with brochures and a man smoking.

“I saw you needed a manager?” Ianto said cautiously.

“Yeah, know anything about working at a hostel?” The man asked looking Ianto up and down. Ianto was still wearing his suit and despite his best efforts was rumpled with faint pink stains. Not impressed the young man had ‘dressed up’ to apply.

“I worked for Housing for two years while at University, then at a tourist center. I can paint, and do small plumbing repairs. I am computer literate and know Cardiff very well.” Ianto hoped they would not be checking his references. Ianto didn’t work for University Housing, that was his flat mate, but he told Ianto all about it.

The smoking man looked at him then nodded. Ianto took that as a good sign and approached.

The smoking man, whose name was Ted, showed him the check in system, how to check bookings (there were none) and taking payments. Behind the desk was a door where Ted said Ianto could sleep. It was a little studio that had a tiny kitchenette and bathroom. Ianto would get 10% of the rental income, free accommodation and breakfast. Breakfast was baked beans and toast or porridge depending on what was in the larder. Part of the hostel’s scheme was to offer guests free breakfast. Ianto would be responsible for keeping the hostel clean and making sure breakfast was served.

Ted gave Ianto a tour of the facilities. The house was worn out, dusty and in desperate need of paint. Ianto made mental notes to try and get the rooms rented, starting with a good cleaning of the bathrooms and kitchen. There were two floors to the hostel. The second floor had 4 rooms, 2 rooms were women only dorms with 8 beds. The other 2 rooms were mixed with bunk beds.

The lower lever had a good size lounge with a fire place, a huge kitchen, Ianto could image several cooks bustling about with their kitchen maids cooking for the family. There was a large dining room with a table with bench seating and a few smaller tables scattered around next to the kitchen. There were good size window in need of a wash that would let in light and a small backyard with what looked like a BBQ.

There was a bathroom down the hall and what could be another 2 rooms to rent, if they were junked out. Currently there were housing broken furniture, cleaning supplies and odds and ends. There was a single washer and dryer back here too.

Ted told Ianto that he would be responsible for acquiring ‘guests,’ and that him and his wife were going on vacation and would return in a few weeks’ time. He showed Ianto were the petty cash was, “only for food stuff and cleaning supplies, and don’t forget the receipts. Any money missing and it comes out of your wages!”

Ianto nodded to show he understood. Ted grumbled and said if he needed anything to use the house phone, pointing to the old black Bakelite phone on the desk.

The first thing Ianto did was take out a notepad and pen and walked around the hostel making notes. An hour later he was prioritizing it. The hostel needed a good cleaning. Ianto left the ‘please ring for service,’ bell on the desk and went to the storage room for supplies. He need not have worried. Ianto would soon find out the hostel had the worst rating in all of Cardiff and had not had a single paying backpacker in weeks!

Ianto spent several hours cleaning the hostel, starting with the bathroom. He then dusted all the bedrooms. Fixed the unstable bunkbeds and made note to clean and repair the bedding. Luckily Ted had mentioned they got new mattresses in, so Ianto just needed to replace the old ones.

He worked long and hard into the night. Cleaning and dusting every surface. He cleaned all the kitchen utensils, pot and pans. Noticed the dishwashers did not work and made another note to fix them. He then raided the larder for beans, no toast as it had gone moldy.

After his short break Ianto went and found that there were several cans of paint and paint supplies. Apparently another manager had spent the petty cash for but did not use.

It was almost dawn by the time Ianto crawled onto his bed, to tired to get sheets, he feel asleep in his clothes. _At least I am safe and warm,_ he thinks as he drifts off, too tired to dream of Lisa or have nightmares.

The following morning Ianto raids the ‘lost and found box,’ and found a tee shirt and jeans that would suffice for the day. He checked the booking, none, and no inquires either. Ianto figures he could probably live another week on the larder stores before he becomes desperate. Right now he has a roof over his head and is safe at night. He works to exhaustion so he doesn’t think about Lisa….or Torchwood.

Ianto set the bell out and turns on the radio. He had taped the first floor last night, this morning he would paint, then while drying start upstairs.

The painting went a lot fast than he expected, the weather was warm today so he opened the window to air the place out and help the paint dry.

Another lunch of water and beans and he was upstairs painting the dorms. Both floors would need 2 coats. While the paint was drying Ianto went and assessed his supplies. He would have enough paint, at least he was pretty sure. He didn’t have the money in petty cash, so he would have to get creative if it comes down to it.

Going into the entry way Ianto cleaned the windows and started to pull up the dirty green carpet. There were good solid hardwood floors under the carpet. Ianto inspected the hard wood floors and decided a scrub and they would be fine. He then went and replaced all the light bulbs in the entire hostel. He rearranged the desk and found some brochure racks in the storage room. Ianto set about rearranging the front desk, making it more welcoming. If there was paint left over he would paint the entry way he decided.

After a few days the hostel was looking up. Ted came by and his mouth dropped open.

“Cor, looks….good.” He said gruffly.

Ianto smiled and continued to work. After pulling up the carpet in the hallway Ianto attacked the other rooms and pulled them up too. The hostel was looking bright and clean. Ianto asked Ted if there was a camera he could borrow to take photos for the website. Ted grudgingly gave him an old digital Kodak that Ianto was to return afterwards.

Ianto went around the hostel taking pictures. He had already rewrote the hostel description and decided instead of offering free breakfast he would offer a ‘free four o’clock tea time,’ with coffee, tea and biscuits. Ianto did the math and figured he could purchases reasonable good beans for the price of breakfast, and he did make very good coffee. If anything his coffee making skills would make it into the reviews bringing in the punters.

Ianto spent his time repairing and painting furniture. He now had a nice outdoor table and chairs, along with a hammock. One of the downstairs ‘storage’ rooms was cleaned out. Ianto had painted it and decided to make it a bedroom with two twin beds for couples and charge extra.

It took a week but Ianto looked around the new and improved hostel. He ventured out yesterday to the tourist center and talked to a few agents about the hostel and dropped off brochures. They were old brochures but would have to do. Ianto did not have the money to print new ones. He also sent an update noticed to the hostels sites with pictures stressing ‘new management,’ and a clean, comfortable, and safe environment. They were not very close to the center of town where the pubs and nightlife were but close to the university. Ianto went to the University housing and put up brochures to try and attract students.

Ianto worked on the outside of the hostel as well. Gone were the cigarette butts and peeling paint , the steps were swept and Ianto place two big urns on either side which hide the rather unsavory cracked pavement and crumbling concrete.

Ianto placed his larger homemade hostel sign in the window, along with a few decals denoting all were welcome, then went back inside. The Cardiff Hostel was open for business.


	3. Found

Ianto was excited to see that he had not only bookings but inquires as well. Which was good as he was tired of eating beans, although the other night he found a box of rice to add his ‘feast.’ Ianto was just responding to a booking when he heard the door open. He looked up smiling, which quickly slide off his face, for in front of him was Jack.

Ianto tried not to panic, Jack was probably there to kill him and there was nothing he could do about it. Even if someone was at the hostel Jack would just retcon them. Ianto started to shake; he wanted to run but the only way out was blocked by Jack.

“Ianto?” Jack said quietly, he could see the panic in Ianto’s eyes and did not want to frighten him anymore than necessary.

The door opened and Ianto heard girls talking and giggling. He looked at Jack who easily stepped aside.

“Good morning.” Ianto tried to smile, now he was afraid not just for himself but for the four girls who had come in.”

“Bon Jour,” Said a young blonde.

Ianto smiled and soon he was conversing in French with the girls. They wanted to stay for a few nights and asked if a dorm was available. Ianto replied and soon was filling out his first booking, he would make 8 pounds. His stomach rumbled at the thought of getting read food for a change, but then his brain reminded him that Jack was probably going to kill him so not to get his hopes up.

The girls had the key to the dorm room and Ianto showed them on a map of Cardiff some of the tourist sites and they were off.

Jack watched the interaction with interest. Ianto was good, Jack had wandered around while Ianto was helping and could tell easily Ianto had been at work. The place was spotless. He cringed a little when he realized the mess the hub was, and Ianto had only been gone for a week.

Jack came back once the girls had gone upstairs.

“How are you Ianto?” Jack said kindly, he noticed Ianto had tensed up. Jack tried not to leer, Ianto looked good in jeans, they were just tight enough to accent his arse and thighs(jut two of jack’s favorite body parts on the Welshman). The light blue tee shirt also fitted nicely and set off Ianto’s eyes, in Jack’s opinion.

Ianto nodded and looking at Jack’s left shoe, “fine sir.”

“Can we go somewhere and talk, in private?” Jack asked not really wanting to have this conversation in the lobby.

Ianto shook his head, “I’m the only one on desk sir, I need to be here in case someone comes.”

Jack nodded, “We were worried about you. Why didn’t you tell me you had no flat or car? I would have….helped.”

Ianto shrugged and replied quietly, “you would have asked questions.”

Jack saw the wisdom in this and reached into his pocket. Ianto paled, gasped and started to back away, “please.”

Jack looked stunned, “Ianto, I’m not going to hurt you look. I just bought by some money and a key to the Torchwood flat, see.”

Jack set the envelop on the counter. Ianto looks into the envelope and see the cash and key.

Ianto shakes his head and pushes the envelope back at Jack, “it’s fine. I sleep here so there is no need….” Ianto didn’t want to admit but taking money from Jack, would just add to his humiliation. He already felt like a whore where Jack was concerned trading his body to ensure Lisa’s survival, accepting money would just be the icing on the cake.

Jack places his hand on top Ianto’s. “Ianto, it is not fine, you need money. Look, I’m sorry…for that night. (Ianto flinches). And you will need a place. When you come back we can get you a car.”

“I’m not coming back.” Ianto says quietly but firmly and slips his hand out from under Jack’s. He couldn’t. Ianto didn’t need to come back to know what the working conditions would be like. Owen calling him tea boy and putting him down at every opportunity, Gwen with her ‘come fuck me’ eyes, while ignoring his very existence. And Tosh, the only one worth a damn and ignored almost as much as himself. No, he might have to live on the streets for a while but he would find away, he has before.

Jack starts to panic, how could he make amends if Ianto wasn’t around. Beside this week really showed Jack just how much he had come to like the younger man’s company, his dry wit and seemingly innocent remark that would help Jack with a difficult problem. Or just lying in bed after a good fuck, content to be in each other sweaty arms, laughing and pretending the world and aliens did not exist.

“What will you do?” Jack asks.

“Stay here, at least for another few months. Maybe go to another hostel, I don’t know. I will figure it out. Won’t be the first time I’ve been in this situation.” Ianto is tense wondering how Jack is going to take the news and wondering if he would be retconned.

Jack wanted to reach across the desk and pull Ianto into his arms. Maybe it was for the better, Ianto was young and deserved a life, without pain and hardships. It wasn’t fair to keep him in Torchwood just because Jack needed a companion. Jack would deposit money into his account when he returned to the hub. He would make sure that Ianto was taken care of, or at least never lacked for money so if he wanted to go to university or open his own coffee shop he wouldn’t have to worry about financing it.

Jack nods understandingly. “If you need anything you will let me know.” Jack makes it a command and Ianto smiles and nods. Jack reaches out and Ianto hesitantly take’s Jack’s hand.

“Goodbye, Jack.” Ianto heart breaks but it was better this way.

Jack shakes his head, “I’ll see you around Ianto.” The turns and walks out of the hostel. He would check in on Ianto from time to time.

Despite Ianto’s best efforts the hostel remained mostly empty. Even though his reviews were excellent, the hostel location was lacking. He did manage to rent out the 2 lower rooms to students, Maggie and Holly. Ianto worked out a deal were they paid a reduced weekly rent in exchange for helping around the hostel. Ianto was able to go out one night a week to the pub. Interestingly enough, he would frequently see Jack there, Ianto wondering if Jack was ‘on the pull,’ but never asked. He still had feelings for the older man and it made it hard to see him. But Jack was just delighted to run into Ianto and would buy Ianto dinner and drinks. Jack would charm and flirt, but usually ended up running out on a rift call. Ianto found out that Jack had hired a Mickey Smith (old friend of his, Ianto raised an eyebrow, not that kind of friend, Jack replied.) and Andy Davidson, Gwen’s old partner. Andy was working out really well Jack said, he had an affinity for catching weevils. Gwen was a bit put out but is coming around. Ianto wisely sidestepped making any inquiries about the rest of team. He didn’t want to know if Owen ever figured out Tosh was in love with him and he certainly didn’t want to know if Gwen finally got her wish and made it into Jack’s bed, or maybe Jack took on Andy.

One uninterrupted evening Jack walked Ianto back to the hostel, once again telling him if he was interested he could come back to Torchwood. Ianto said he would think about it. And without thinking, thanked Jack and kissed him good night on the cheek. Ianto blushed, but it felt so natural. Jack just smiled and kissed Ianto back saying he had a nice evening and hoped they could meet up again.

Ianto told Jack he got one night off a week, Jack nodded and said he would see Ianto next week. Ianto tried not to let his heart get too excited as he went inside.

Sure enough Jack was at the hostel at 6pm sharp waiting for Ianto. Jack took Ianto to dinner at a little French restaurant then to the movies where they sat in the back row and after the lights went down snogged the hell out of each other. Ianto was practically crawling into Jack’s lap when the lights came on. Both men had to adjust their trousers while leaving. Jack was just going to invite him back to his place when the rift alarm went off. They kissed once more then Jack flew off in the SUV. Ianto watched him go and glad he was not with him. Ianto did not get the adrenaline rush the others got when dealing with aliens. It was more a fight or flight instinct for him.

Ianto smiled as he walked back to the hostel, dating Jack was pretty cool he thought as a warm feeling crept into his heart. Pity it would be weeks before Ianto saw Jack again.


	4. Lost

The following week Jack did not come nor did he call. Ianto thought about calling but decided he did not have the right or claim to Jack. Just because they had been meeting up for the few weeks. _Oh_ …..Ianto thought, _he found someone new…_ Ianto’s hearts breaks. He just assumed they were dating….

Ianto berated himself for falling once again for Jack’s charms. Ianto wiped his eyes as once again Jack had not called or came by. It had been a month now and not a word. _Erased and so easily replaced_ , well Ianto would just have to adjust, he was good at that. He was considering asking Jack for his old job back, but now…. Things at the hostel were not looking up. And looking around none of the other hostels were hiring. Ianto might lose his housing accommodation and as Ted paid him cash didn’t have the first, last and deposit for a flat (and barley a month’s rental in another hostel), which meant getting a job without an address or phone next to impossible. Ianto would start looking soon, if anything he was a survivor. Ianto had forgotten about the money Jack had put in his bank account, and the envelope that Jack had brought by still sat in the small safe.

One month later……

The bell rings by Ianto head waking him, someone is at the front door wanting in. He looks at the clock, it was past 2am! _Damn why can’t they come in at reasonable hours._ Ianto was not expecting anyone and there were no bookings, so either it was some arse playing silly buggars, or he had a paying customer. He knew everyone else staying at the hostel were already asleep in their beds.

Ianto groggily gets up, puts on his dressing gown and shuffles to the door, when he freezes. Someone is inside, he can see a form in the shadows. Ianto knew he locked the main bolt, so how did they get in?

“Ianto?” Jack’s voice was rough.

Ianto walked closer and saw to his horror Jack, covered in blood. There was blood in his hair, on his face, his RAF coat, and Ianto was sure if he peaked, on his shirt as well. Ianto just stared at the apparition, slightly afraid. Ianto never gave much thought to people who have ‘feelings,’ but he could feel the emotions rolling of Jack in waves, Ianto was slightly frightened of Jack when he is like this. He last time Jack had held a gun to his head, twice and ordered him to shoot his girlfriend. Ianto moved closer and saw Jack was not angry but…shaken.

“Do you have a bed to let?” Jack asked.

Ianto took Jack’s hand and led him down the hall, lifted counter and went into his bedroom.

“shower is on the right, towels in the cabinet.” Ianto let go of Jack’s hand and crawled back into bed. Soon he heard the water turn on. Ianto dozed until he felt the bed dip. Jack pulled Ianto against him and held on tightly. Ianto fell asleep.

Jack didn’t think he would ever sleep again after seeing what happened to the missing people in Brecon Beacons. After the nightmare of the cannibals Jack could only think about coming back to Cardiff and checking on Ianto. His team had survived, Andy was ‘tenderized,’ and Mickey was shot trying to save Gwen. They would be fine but the lasting effects upon them would linger. As Jack drove them home he thought about what would have happened if instead of Andy it was Ianto. Something compelled Jack to go to the hostel after dropping the others off. Now here he was, Ianto was safe in his arms. Jack dozed lightly, trying to forget the horrors he had seen just hours before.

Jack debated whether or not to wake Ianto come the early morning. He stroked and petted Ianto and kissed his head as much as he dared so as not to wake him. Jack wanted him awake, maybe make love like they used to. But then what if Ianto asked where Jack had been, Jack would have to lie. He didn’t want to lie to Ianto, he didn’t want to say he was falling for the younger man so he stayed away. With one last kiss Jack tries to creep out of bed and heads for the tiny bathroom.

“I have extra clothes that should get you back to the hub.” the soft voice thick with sleep says.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jack turns and sits on the bed, stroking Ianto’s head. Jack really doesn’t want to leave, he wants to crawl back into bed and hide under the covers.

“where have you been?” Ianto’s asks with closed eyes. He knew it was still early and that everyone would not start stumbling around until after 7.

Jack sighed and losing the battle with himself, crawled back into bed and snuggled close to Ianto.

“I….” Jack started when Ianto turned out of Jack arms.

“Never mind, I should not have asked.” Ianto mumbles into the pillow.

Jack missing the loss of heat and contact, Jack pulls Ianto back in his arms.

“Ianto, I’m sorry. I never have been good at dating. First it was a rift call then weevils, pretty soon a few weeks had gone by, I didn’t know if I should call or come by….”

“yes.” Ianto said into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack frowned, “yes?”

“Yes, you should have come by and called. It’s not that hard and I do _remember_ what it is like working for Torchwood, I would have understood.”

Jack cupped Ianto face, “I will next time.” Then leaned down and kissed Ianto his lips relieved to be forgiven.

Jack meant for the kiss to be a _kiss_ but Ianto’s mouth opened on contact and soon tongues were involved and the slow love making Jack had been thinking about was happening.

Jack and Ianto reluctantly parted ways, both wanting/preferring to stay in bed for the day and just make love. But each had responsibilities that could not be neglected.

Ianto sighed as the phone rang out on the desk and Jack’s phone went off. A last parting kiss saw Jack leaving the hostel and Ianto dressed and answering the phone. Strangely enough it was Gwen asking if Jack was there. Ianto hemmed and hawed and finally said Jack had just left. He wasn’t sure what their relationship was and he wasn’t about to disclose to Gwen. Gwen did have the nerve to ask if he had stayed the night to which Ianto replied he needed to leave as he had people waiting. Hanging up on the protesting Welshwoman Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Home

Jack came faithfully after that, finally giving himself permission to accept the comfort and friendship Ianto offered. He came any evening he wasn’t detained, and hung out with Ianto at the hostel. They played games with the few guests staying there, or watched tele, Jack even helped out with repairs. Megan and Holly both fell for Jack and his charms and were a little heartbroken when they saw Jack kissing Ianto. When Ianto did have the night off they went to dinner then out afterwards, sometimes to the pub and shot pool, other times to the movies or even bowling. Once while they were walking hand in hand down the street Jack thinks about ‘what if’ Ianto still worked at Torchwood. Would they be as close, would they still make time for each other? What about the others, anytime anyone mentioned Ianto Owen would start with the insults and Gwen…well Gwen would get an attitude, that she was much better than tea boy, she was smarter and much sexier. This was usually directed at Jack, who found her quite amusing. Of course Gwen was not amused when the whole team, on a pub crawl, found Jack and Ianto together, sequestered in booth, snogging. Owen made a smart ass remark, Ianto just smiled and told him to ‘fuck off,’ while Gwen blushed in anger and was flustered. In the end Jack and Ianto gave the booth to them and walked out of the pub holding hands. The only ones not flustered by them were Andy and Mickey but then again neither of them wanted to sleep with Jack, nor was their fiancé killed by an alien. So they didn’t see what was so wrong with Jack dating Ianto. It did explain where Jack went a few nights of the week.

Gwen had burst into Jack’s office the following day demanding an explanation. Was he seeing Ianto? Shouldn’t Ianto be given retcon. She raved at Jack that it wasn’t fair because Rhys didn’t know about her job. She wanted to know what Jack saw in Ianto. Then her final “I love you, we could be together, just get rid of Ianto.” Jack tired not to roll his eyes. He knew Gwen and much like himself (takes one to know one) was manipulative, selfish and cruel. He found out long ago during her affair with Owen that Gwen was only out for herself and what made her happy. Jack admired her tenacity, but wasn’t falling for it. He told her bluntly yes he was with Ianto, and no she went anywhere near him with retcon and the consequences would be dire, not just for her but her whole family. Jack also reminded her that his life was private, he wasn't obligated to disclose to her or anyone else. By the time Jack was done anger was pouring off him in waves that Gwen flew from his office in a mixture of angry tears for being told off, embarrassment (she thought she had her talons firmly entrenched in Jack that he would do her bidding) and heartbroken, she thought Jack loved her!

Jack was on his way to the hostel when a rift alert came, there were several aliens now roaming in the outskirts of Cardiff. Jack phoned Ianto canceling as the rushed to the SUV. Ianto told Jack to be careful and he would leave the light on, just in case.

The aliens kept Jack busy for the next few days. He talked to Ianto on several occasions and noticed Ianto was distracted but refusing to tell him what was bothering him. Jack decided next time he saw Ianto they would talk.

It was early and Jack gave himself the afternoon off. He had been working hard and was walking towards the hostel when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Jack stopped and looked around. Everything seemed fine, but he knew to trust his instincts. So he retraced his steps trying to see what triggered his reaction.

There it was, in an antique shop window. Jack walked closer and saw a antique stop watch, remarkable like the one he and Ianto used. Jack went into the shop and talked to the assistant. The pocket watch was brought in a few days ago by a young man. Yes, good condition, heirloom. Was Jack interested in purchasing the pocket watch. Yes Jack was very much interested; don’t bother to wrap it up.

Jack marched into the hostel, Ianto was at the desk and smiled.

“Hey, I thought I would take you to dinner tonight.”

Ianto smile faded when it wasn’t returned. Jack gently set the pocket watch on the counter, and glared.

“Do you mind explaining this?” Jack said pointing at the offending pocket watch.

Ianto clammed up and backed away, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s a pocket watch, so?”

“So….so, it looks exactly like your grandfather pocket watch, even has the same inscription. Why did you sell it?”

Ianto looked down, “I needed the money.” Was spoken so quietly Jack almost missed it.

“why?” Jack asked perplexed.

“Why….why?” Ianto ran his hand through his hair, “this place isn’t making it, they are going to close and I don’t have another job yet. I need money to eat Jack, I can’t live off coffee like you.” Ianto felt his cheeks burn in humiliation.

“what about the money I put in your bank account? And the key to the Torchwood flat. You don’t have to come back to work but you can stay there rent free.” Jack was confused, why can’t Ianto just accept the damn money and offer of a place to stay.

Ianto looked at Jack blankly, then stuttered out, “wh…wh…what money? What bank account?”

Jack sighed, “I thought I told you, I put money in your bank account, severance pay (Jack thought quickly, knowing how proud the Welsh are).”

Ianto walked to the computer and soon the clicking of keys could be heard. Ianto eyes went wide as saucers.

“what are you playing at? You can’t…” Ianto began when he saw the balance.

“I have, I had, I can, I will. Look Ianto the money is there in case you want to go back to school, or open a coffee shop, or both. Just whatever.” Jack placed his hand on Ianto’s.

Ianto felt conflicted, “I’m not a charity case.”

“I know,” Jack says quietly rubbing his thumb across the back of Ianto’s hand.

Ianto thought hard, as Jack made his way around the counter and pulled him into his arms.

"Let's just get dinner, okay." Jack kissed Ianto's temple hoping the Welshman would accept his offer.

Ianto pulled out of Jack's arms, "I need to get my coat."

They left the hostel holding hands.


	6. Coffee

Two more months went by and Ianto was sad, the hostel was never at full capacity, even during schools breaks. The owners have decided that they are going to put all of Ianto's hard work in fixing up the place and turn it into a B&B they would no longer need Ianto’s services as they would run it themselves. Ianto privately thought they couldn't run a lawnmower much less a B&B, it took hard work and great customer service, both which Ted and his wife lacked. He was soon prove correct was only a few months after there was a for sale sign in the window of the old home.

Ianto invited Jack over and told him the story. Jack commiserated, this place was his home away from home.

“You know that coffee shop on the plass, the one that had horrible coffee?” Jack asked.

“which one, they were all horrible?” Ianto asks take a sip of his beer while lying in the hammock with Jack.

“The one in the old building. You know, Franks or Jerry’s.”

“oh, yeah.” Ianto remembers, it was Bob’s actually.

“Well….it’s for sale.” Jack said a little too nonchalantly.

“So?” Ianto played along.

“So, maybe you would like to open a coffee shop.” Jack deciding Ianto was never going to take the hint.

Ianto thought about it while gently swinging in the hammock.

“I suppose I could…” Ianto replied trying not to smirk. Jack had been pestering him to open a shop for weeks now. Even bring Ianto to potential buildings.

“what is it going to cost me?” Ianto ask, tilting his head just right for a kiss.

Jack kissed on cue, “nothing….well, maybe free coffee….for lifetime.”

“My lifetime or your lifetime?” Ianto smirked, “because if it yours then I will go broke trying to keep you supplied.”

Jack is happy, Ianto is going to open a coffee shop close to the hub, they will get to see each other more often. Jack doesn’t mention he owns the building. There is an apartment as well, or ‘love nest,’ as Jack already nicknamed it.

Jack tells Ianto about the shop and Ianto agrees that they would go and see it tomorrow. He tried not to show just how excited he was, that would come later. They get out of the hammock so Ianto canget another beer then settle on the porch.

Jack finally asks why Ianto doesn’t return to Torchwood. Ianto looks at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Jack looks at Ianto in confusion. Ianto continuous to look at Jack and after and moment rolls his eyes.

“Oh.” Jack says surprised, then looks at Ianto again and smiles, “oh”

Ianto mumbles something about thick Americans, Jack puts his arm around Ianto and scoots closer, then leans his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack nuzzles the head and places a kiss on Ianto’s temple.

They sit in silence both thinking, Jack relieved to finally find out Ianto was (is) a willing accomplice, and Ianto nervous he just admitted he was still attracted to Jack.

“So why didn’t you come back to Torchwood?” Jack asked. He felt Ianto tense up. He didn’t want to admit to Jack he had feelings for the immortal. He knew Jack was not on to be tied down and there was always Gwen. Before Ianto left he had seen the way they looked and acted around each other. He knew Gwen was sleeping with Owen before he left and he was sure it was a matter of time before Jack jumped in Gwen’s bed or vice versa. They were dating, casually. Ianto didn’t demand anything else and they always used protection. He was afrid whatever it is they had would crumble under the weight of Torchwood.

“I just thought that….” Jack looked at Ianto. But Ianto just shakes his head

“Jack, I didn’t……I mean I wouldn’t……look it’s fine. It was consensual if you are worried. Okay. I’m just not coming back. Ianto said firmly. “I don’t belong.” Was said in a whisper.

Jack decided he wouldn’t force the issue but wanted to clarify a point.

“You’re wrong Ianto, you do belong.” Jack kissed his temple.

Epilog….

Jack walks around Cardiff seeing the destruction the bombs John had planted had done. They were lucky, they managed to kill John and Grey before any more damage hit the city. But it would take years to recover from the damage.

Jack’s feet took him in the usual direction, his heart lept when he saw the building. It didn’t look too bad, there was a few windows blown out from aftershocks, but looked okay.

There were several people helping by  sweeping up glass, or boarding up broken windows. Ianto was at a table giving out free coffee and pastries. Jack breathed in a sigh of relief, Ianto was okay. Jack walked forward smiling. The two men embraced, Jack drank his coffee then laughed when Ianto pushed a broom in his hand and told him to get on with it.

End…..

 


End file.
